


Nobody cried, nobody even noticed

by HarleysNogitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysNogitsune/pseuds/HarleysNogitsune
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, GingerRose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Nobody cried, nobody even noticed

Her head hurt where it slammed against the floor. The stormtrooper had shoved them to the ground when General Pryde gave the order of their execution. She looked to her left and saw Finn's worried expression, that didn't comfort her. She tried not to look in HIS direction but she wasn't going to have another chance to look into HIS emerald eyes as her imminent death aproached. With difficulty she raised her head a little, directing her gaze right into his. He was looking at her trying not to look distressed but she could see it in his eyes. This was it, the last time they would be together, and they couldn't even say goodbye to one another. Allegiant general Pryde got near her, blocking the view of her lover and replacing it with his ghoulish smug, standing tall before her. "As i am feeling generous today I am going to give you one last chance. Tell me who the spy is and i will spare your pitiful lives" it seemed to her like he already knew the answer but needed her to say it. She looked up at him with disgust and tears on her eyes "fuck..you..". General Pryde exhaled, smiled and said "very good then, death it is". He got next to where Hux was standing, two executioner troopers neared both Finn and herself. The heat of their laser axe started to get hotter as it got closer to her face and burned a strand of her hair. "That's enough..." Hux quietly said. A glee on general Pryde's eyes as he ignored him. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" his voiced thundered all over the hangar. He sprinted towards her and pushed the executioner trooper aside. General Pryde looked satisfied and ordered the troopers to back away from them. Hux kneeled in front of her and helped her up to her knees. He grabbed her face with both of his gloved hands "are you okay?" worry affecting his voice as he checked her cheek for any burning. Her face was red and wet, full of tears, but no burning or damage, still perfect "what have you done...?" her voice knew what was about to happen. "General Hux step back from the prisoner" when he didn't a trooper pushed him off the ground and held him still. Pryde now carrying a blaster exclaimed "Get me the Supreme Leader.." with a quick movement, he shot his blaster, the laser burning through Hux's heart. "Nooooo!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The screech filled with agony resonated all over the wide hangar. Armitage's body fell limp on the ground, a stormtrooper struggling to her hold her back as she tried to free herself from the bastard's grip. General Pryde looked at her while still talking to the trooper "..tell him we've found our spy".


End file.
